


【翻译】Two Places At Once

by liangdeyu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, 西皮向不明显
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 情景有一瞬间的定格，两个Percival都单纯只是看着对方。“那是我的大衣，”Percival脱口而出。入侵者歪歪头懒洋洋地咧嘴一笑，“哈，现在是我的了。”他说，同时伸手摸向魔杖口袋。





	【翻译】Two Places At Once

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Places At Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027826) by [Shampain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shampain/pseuds/Shampain). 



> 二设GG是用复方汤剂不是变形术，金坟芥末酱场景里是真部长。

这是他生命中喝过的最差劲的咖啡，无论如何Percival还是喝了它。他天性不爱埋天怨地大惊小怪，无论是对被派去欧洲出差还是他在那里的遭遇。这一点还体现在他出于对国际关系的尊重被迫低头让蠢货们接管Grindelwald的案子，还有他刚刚回到美国两脚甫一沾地就不得不径直前往办公室。

甚至包括Tina——本是一名聪明能干前途无量的年轻傲罗直到她在光天化日之下麻鸡们众目睽睽之前拔出魔杖——向他展示了一个装满糕点甜品的公文包的时候，他也没有抱怨。他只是为她感到非常尴尬——天呐，甚至是那个先前被她拉进MACUSA的红发陌生人都似乎为她尴尬了，她还一直试图逮捕他来着。他曾当众擦去她嘴角上的芥末酱以昭示所有人她为他钟爱受他庇护，那时她面对Percival的表情让他感觉糟糕，他本意通过此举展现友善，却害怕反而意外地变成了对她的羞辱。

可是现在，呃，她都已经自取其辱了，他真的对此束手无策。他推测事到如今最好的反应就是截断话头立刻撤离。“Tina。”他叹息一声走开了。咱们就当这事从没发生吧。

眼下他正坐在自己的办公室里，边喝——咖啡？大概在它存在的过程中某一刻曾算咖啡——边阅读那些关于最近一座被毁建筑的报告。维稳是他们的首要任务，当然，但是Percival想知道到底是他妈的什么东西正在纽约城里横冲直撞。它的行为毫无规律，也没有明确的目标。它从哪里来，要向哪里去？

他单独坐班时总是让门开着，表示任何人任何时候都可以进来见他。因此只有微小的环境音宣告了主席的到来。

“联合会有消息了吗？”她问。

他没有费心指出他们那封要求ICW（国际巫师联合会）暂时不要插手，声明一切都在他们掌控之下的信函才发出去二十分钟。两人都知道这信很有可能会被无视。如果说有一件事是ICW喜欢干的，那无疑是把已经很复杂的局面变得更糟。

“还没有。”他说。

Seraphina关上了门，他很清楚这是什么意思，默然伸手从口袋掏出了他的香烟盒。

她叹了口气坐下然后倾身过来，在他拿起桌上的打火机时把烟叼在唇边让他为她点燃，办公室里弥漫了烟叶和多种香草醉人的味道。“你得冷静下来，Sera，”他给自己唇间也点了一根的同时语音不清地说，“焦虑可帮不上忙。”

两股烟雾从她的鼻子里喷出来。她坐在椅子上，脚踝交叉，指间的香烟在一个微妙的角度上晃来晃去，像运转中的广告牌一样巡视着全世界。“那个，”她说，“就是我抽烟的原因。你又为什么抽烟？”

“为了掩饰你抽烟的事实，这样我的傲罗就能怪我搞出了烟味。”他说。

“总是这么关照我。”

“这是我的工作。”

“真的在你工作范围内吗？”

“我们从1923年起加进去的。”

“哦对，没错。”她伸手把烟灰弹进托盘。“我不想让他们过来，”她说，意指ICW，“他们总把事情弄乱。再也没有比一帮女巫和男巫试图多管闲事更糟的事了。”

“你觉得Grindelwald牵涉其中吗？”他问。他知道他没有，至少没有直接干涉——正如他向她保证的那样，这可一点也不像他过去几天在欧洲时与Grindelwald的遭遇战中见过的法术。不过他想知道她的观点。

她带着烟气叹息。“他也许埋伏了什么陷阱，”她说，“但要想这样，那他这些天得在各处来回奔波才行。”

“我亲眼见过他，就在两天前，”Percival提醒她，一边摸上自己的脸颊，那里仍有一点从战斗中得来的擦伤，鬓角被削掉的头发倒是已经靠些小法术长回来了。“在他试图把我的脑袋炸开花之前。”

“我知道，我不是怀疑你。”

他靠回椅背。两人一同漫无目的地扫视着办公室的玻璃陈列柜，里面不是古董就是他旅行和工作中拿到的纪念品，或者只有他的安全级别许可使用的物件。“我总觉得我们忽略了什么。”她说。他预备听她说下去，可是她不再开口，而是继续皱着眉抽烟，她的眼睛看起来很遥远。

当烟头烧近指尖时她碾灭了它。他递过去另一根香烟，但她摇了摇头。

“山雨欲来，”她说，一边站了起来，“我能感觉到。汗毛倒竖。我猜这就是我想告诉你的全部了，挺戏剧化的，不是吗？”

“你没什么好怕的，主席女士。”

她撇撇嘴，半是微笑，半是为这头衔做了个苦相。“确实没有，”她承认，“我担心的是美国的其他人。”

她打开门却在门口停步回头，“顺便一提，你的大衣呢？”她问，“是说我给你当生日礼物的那件好货色。”

“还在行李箱里吧，我想。”

“你最好没把它忘在欧洲，”她警告道，然后扬长而去，“不然我就让你亲自坐船去拿回来。”

——————

这一整天咖啡的品质毫无改善，Percival都怀疑是不是有人把咖啡粉换成了泥土，不过他忙于更重要的事务没空管这个小问题。只要它能让他暂时保持清醒和警觉，他就会把它咽下去。

下班时他尽快地离开了办公室，希望晚上能早点睡觉，因为他有预感自己即将非常，非常忙碌。法律执行司从不真正休息，永远会有一个骨干人员正当值，而且Percival总是有可能为紧急安全事故受到召唤。鉴于纽约当前无事，他要抓紧时间睡上一觉。

街对面，伍尔沃思大楼在他身后宏伟耸立，而他正往最近的幻影移形处走。放在平时他会沿途享受城市的熙熙攘攘，但是这次他筋疲力尽而且，正如Seraphina注意到的那样，弄丢了他最喜欢的大衣，所以他实在不想在街上耗时游荡。

他融入人群，他最擅长的事莫过于销声匿迹，即使不用魔法也是一样。然而，世界上所有走神的潜行者都无法阻止有人径直撞在自己身上。

不管他是谁，他几乎和他一样高。可是Percival近距离观察之后才注意到，他跟他比还相当年轻。实际上，他还是个孩子，大概因为刚从撞击中回过神来而夹紧了肩膀，就好像他在努力缩小自己的存在感。

Percival花了一点时间才意识到他是Tina那时试图保护的孩子们之一。他手里拿了些反巫师传单，一看清Percival的脸就吓得直不起腰来。他被一忘皆空过，不可能知道Percival和魔法世界的联系，不过Percival仍然是一个穿着体面的陌生人，这孩子好像以为他会因被冒犯动手打他，这种事情并不稀奇。“我，”他开口道，看上去吓坏了，“我很……抱歉。”

Percival把手放在这孩子肩上，“别担心，孩子，”他安慰道，同时绕过他，“没关系的。”

那孩子看着他时的那种混合着困惑失望和受伤的强烈眼神令Percival难以释怀，在他被人群吞没了很久之后依然历历在目。

——————

床头柜上的铃铛叫醒了他。房子里有好几个这样的铃铛连接着主席办公室书架上放的同类，她只在发生紧急事务时才用它们把他从家里召唤去。

好吧，看来他关于以后几天都无法休息的预感是对的。他呻吟着从床上滚下来，伸手去拍铃好让她知道他马上就来。至少他睡下时没费心换上睡衣，起来一个快速的魔法就熨平了衣服上的褶皱。他步伐不稳，不过他确定自己呼吸到外面寒冷的空气就能清醒。

他把头发向后梳去，一边快步走到卧室门口，迈向楼梯。目前为止一切正常——可是，他在楼梯顶端停步，迷惘地看向下方。

因为他同时也在楼梯底端，脚踩着第一阶台阶，显然正要向上走。情景有一瞬间的定格，两个Percival都单纯只是看着对方。

“那是我的大衣，”Percival脱口而出。

入侵者歪歪头懒洋洋地咧嘴一笑，“哈，现在是我的了。”他说，同时伸手摸向魔杖口袋。

一个勇士面对窃用自己样貌的人时会怒火冲天，即刻冲过去在楼梯间与之展开交战。但是Percival不仅勇敢而且聪明，所以他马上砰的一声关上门并向它施放了一个护盾咒。

他转身全速跑向壁炉。眼下首要事务是发出警报，他不能临时用飞路粉从家里去MACUSA，不过他能穿过炉格传信给Seraphina。

房门在他身后被击成碎片，就好像他从没有加过咒语一样。“我想也是时候让你不再分身两处了。”入侵者说着挥挥魔杖。

Percival转过身来挡住了一记迎面爆发的魔法攻击，接着挥动自己的魔杖划出一道长弧。衣柜，床，行李箱，镜子，室内所有物件都从四面八方直线飞向陌生人。

顾不得许多了，他从壁炉上扯下炉格（安全设施，以防有不速之客从这里进来）然后召出火焰，洒下一把飞路粉跟着一头钻进去。

但是正当他感觉到火焰沾上皮肤之时，他只觉浑身一紧就被什么东西拽出了壁炉。他仰面摔倒，眼睁睁看着一条蠕动的黑色触手把自己拖过了整个房间拉向爆炸的家具之间。他咆哮着向它甩出一道咒语，干脆利落地斩断这条附属肢体解开了自己。

他踢开缠住脚踝想爬上他腿的残余触手。

假Percival Graves大步跨过翻倒在地的衣柜，看起来兴致勃勃，“我就知道你会让我印象深刻，”他高兴地说。除了额头上的一道擦伤，他仿佛在刚才的集火攻击下毫发未损。Percival为此觉得很受侮辱。

“你是谁？”他质问道，“别说‘ Percival Graves’，并不好笑。”

另一个Percival看起来有点生气，显然他一直准备那样回答，而现在他得新找个措词了。“不是很明显吗？”他最终说，“我还挺有名的。”

Percival准备好使用魔杖，“臭名昭著，我觉得这个词更合适。”他说。

Grindelwald——肯定是他——举起双手，就好像他是个努力安抚愤怒顾客的店员一样。“目前来说，”他说，“我不打算杀你，那太没意思了，所以你不用这么咄咄逼人。”

“你偷用我的脸，”Percival恼火地说，“还有我的大衣。”

“好货色，”Grindelwald说，双手抚过羊毛面料，“我要留着它。不过嘛，至于你的脸，我只是借用一下，用完绝对还你。”

Percival垂下魔杖，尽量装得像他打算退让。他不会退让。事实上，他希望骗得Grindelwald一时分心。只要他能使出呼神护卫并把守护神派去MACUSA，他就仍能传出消息。

“你假扮我多久了？”他问。

“好几天了，”Grindelwald说，“自从我得到一把你的头发做复方汤剂之后，一直这么在案发现场收集信息。我保证我目的纯粹。我无意伤害任何人，尤其是你心爱的傲罗们，还有那位主席。顺便一提，真是令人印象深刻的女士。其实我想做的就是帮你们解决那个近期横行街头的麻烦，抓到就走，就这样。你意下如何？”

他的话不可全信，但在某种意义上，Gellert Grindelwald 说得很有道理。Percival甚至在某种程度上支持他的理想，但是Percival永远不能接受某一阶层的人比其他人高贵的观点，虽然他希望美国的巫师公众能在生活中远离多疑与恐惧，可是他不会拿无辜麻鸡的生命去冒险追求目标。

“我觉得你说话像推销员，”Percival坦诚地说，“太美好了不可能是真的，还有隐藏的代价要付。”

Grindelwald翻了个白眼，“得了，我还是不打算杀你，”他说，“你以后会相当有用，在新世界的统治下。说实话，我特别开心主席派你千山万水横渡大西洋来帮忙对付我。”

“她只是想把我赶出办公室。”

“才不是。”Grindelwald若有所思地看向他。Percival努力保持镇定，看着房间另一头的自己的脸。“我觉得你大部分女同事都挺喜欢被你在黏身边的。不过，其中之一一直在打扰我的调查，每次我要工作时都在第二塞勒姆捣乱。她叫什么来着？Goldstein？”

Percival的血液发冷。“她无关紧要，”他轻蔑地说，发动自己的每一分演技竭力撒谎，“她甚至不再是个傲罗。”

“她对麻瓜太有同情心了，不合我的口味。”

Percival知道这点，这正是他喜欢她的原因。她的善良用于正道，他甚至理解她为什么非得为受虐的孩子报仇。可他不能扔开规矩对她网开一面。保密法是为了保护他们所有人，就算那个女人虐待孩子，如果他们放任Tina对麻鸡出手，又怎能去惩罚其他巫师仗术欺人？

“她对每个人都那样，”Percival耸了耸肩。他攥紧魔杖，希望自己没动声色，“这让她更没用了。”别注意她，离她远点。

他不准备自欺欺人，说到底这可是Gellert Grindelwald。Percival有自知之明，也知道对方是个可敬的对手，但他不会自大到去测试自己与这个危险程度国际知名的巫师决斗的胜率。他必须动用所有能力为他的人争取最好的机会，也就是把黑魔王来袭的消息传递出去。

“呃，”Grindelwald想了想，“好吧，如果她知道怎么做对自己更好，她会停止掺和进那个第二塞勒姆男孩的事——”

Percival趁Grindelwald说话时把魔杖指向一侧，守护神咒就在他嘴边——但是他知道的下一件事就是他飞向后方砰的一声撞在了墙上。

他晕眩着仍然立刻扔出了几个咒语反击，但是他的意图已经暴露了，他知道。他落地后努力逼退Grindelwald，又一次试图钻进壁炉，但是他又一次被猛拉出来。

“住手！”Grindelwald气急败坏地大叫，“别动，你他妈——”

Percival觉得他应该高兴成功阻挠了Grindelwald的行动，然而这一刻他心里太担心纽约的安全漏洞。他成功甩出一道魔法，有效打破了Grindelwald的Percival外貌的鼻子。

那是他最后一次实实在在的胜利。

他从没用过植物种子当作武器，但被它们洒了一身之后他发现这个领域大有可为。种子们接触地面的一瞬就爆开花朵，不到一分钟后他的卧室就充满了扭曲的藤蔓，有些细过头发，不过大部分都比他的腿粗。它们填塞空间，伸展搏动，泛滥成灾，缠住他并且比任何绳索都有效地限制了他的行动，把他的魔杖从手里撬开。虽然，最糟糕的是那些花朵，它们散发出一股浓郁的薰衣草似的香味，让空气中堪称梦幻地弥漫着花粉。

“他们会知道有什么不对劲，”Percival说，努力发出威胁，却差不多听起来更像困倦，“你不可能装成我很久的。”

Grindelwald耸肩，一边修复了他破损的鼻子，擦去脸上的血。“反正一旦得到我想要的，我就不需要流连在这儿了。”他说着捡起了Percival的魔杖，“那么，好好享受你的新住处。我很有信心你几天内就能挣脱出来的。不过在这期间，好好休息吧，你看起来累坏了。”

“你这混蛋。”Percival打了个哈欠，挣扎着保持清醒。

Grindelwald皱了皱眉就好像他吃了大亏，“我知道，”他说着转过身去，“我都听腻了。做个好梦，部长，谢谢你的大衣。”


End file.
